


• Episode 10 : Harmony •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [20]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 10 (English version).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 33
Kudos: 64





	1. SATURDAY (11:00am) – Without him

**SATURDAY (11:00am) – WITHOUT HIM**

**SEQUENCE 1 — INT. PSYCHOLOGIST OFFICE — DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT is sitting with his legs crossed as ESRA enters the room. She takes a quick look at him before settling down as well._

**ESRA**

How was your week?

**ELIOTT**

It was good. Great actually. Things are better now between my mom and Lucas, more and more people are following Polaris and interacting and it still blows my mind... and there was this party at Lucas' school last night and it was, like, really cool. But we went home I think I realized something. Something important.

_(ESRA nods at him so he keeps talking)_

I think, or I guess, it's all about maintaining some kind of balance?

_ELIOTT looks at ESRA, waiting for her to be hit by the same revelation he did._

**ESRA  
** _(with a patient smile)_

That's very generic as far as it goes. Could you be more specific?

_ELIOTT ponders the best way to answer._

**ELIOTT**

Lucas taught me something when he left, actually he's been doing it for a long time but I hadn't figured it out yet. I don't even know if he has either.

**ESRA**

Which is?

**ELIOTT**

How to be without him.

_This is clearly not what ESRA was expecting. She motions again for ELIOTT to go on._

**ELIOTT**

A few months ago, seeing him leave like this or even just the thought would've sent me spiraling. Because I'm crazy in love with him, yeah, but also because part of the fear I felt when he told me he needed time was related to my own fear of drowning again. I didn't want my life to explode and have to start over  _again_ . I like my life the way it is now. With the balance I managed to find and I got so scared it would vanish one more time.

But it didn't. I didn't cave. It's been rough, you saw how hard it was but I held on, I pushed through. I didn't crash, or at least not as hard as I was used to. I didn't think it was possible. I know the meds help but it's not just the treatment. I have other things in my life to rely on now, I have... friends. I love what I do. Coming here is good for me even when it's hard. Not everything has to rest on Lucas' shoulders. He's not the one carrying me anymore so when he's not here, or  _anymore_ , I know I'll keep going.

**ESRA**

It's a virtuous cycle.  You have a positive take on your life now that you found a way to sort out the chaos, and this feeling of balance will help you grow even more further down the line.

**ELIOTT**

I think you're right. When he came back I told him something I never thought I'd be able to say or even think. I told him that there were certain things I wouldn't accept even if it meant giving him up. He explained his point of view in return, how he was going to work on how to make things work for him. It made sense, so I decided to stay, but it felt good, it felt  _right_ to know I was the one in control of my own life in this moment. I realized I'm the one pulling the shots now.

**ESRA**

Does it give you hope?

**ELIOTT**

I don't know if it's hope. Clarity more like. Just because I feel good today with this treatment doesn't mean I always will or that something else won't come and crash everything down. I don't want to get my hopes, as you say, up or think this is a miracle. For the first time in a long time though, I don't feel like I'm struggling or fighting at every step I take. I can just... walk.


	2. SUNDAY (07:42am) – The child who talked to the wind

**SUNDAY (07:42am) – THE CHILD WHO TALKED TO THE WIND**

**SEQUENCE 2 — EXT. STREET — DATYIME**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVsj5IiJCn0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVsj5IiJCn0)

_ELIOTT lives for the first moments of the day. For too long they've been his last line of defense against the neverending nights, his sole salvation in the midst of the hopelessness tugging at his brain. The morning air has this new and fresh smell, comforting and full of promises. Today, it tastes different on ELIOTT's tongue, sweeter, as it makes its way into his lungs. Maybe it's because, for once, they aren't plagued by the cold that sleepless nights used to let linger inside as a bitter souvenir, but rather filled with the warm hints of the quiet night he spent._

_The music in his earbuds is low so he can hear the piano notes melt with the sounds of the city waking up under his footsteps, people walking down the canal, the muffled sounds of overexcited dogs running on the pavement to the closest park, a bird flapping his wings to get them used to the morning breeze, an apparently affronted duck, quacking away his annoyance. ELIOTT feels the air underneath his feet more than the concrete as his body sings in response to the sound of the wind making the tree leaves rustle. A ray of the rising sunshine shines through a row of buildings to make a narrow street glow. Early fireflies flicker above the waterline, sparkling bright under the soft whisper of dawn. It's almost time for spring, when heat tickles away the last shadows of the harsh winter and nature shudders with impatience at the prospect of blooming again._

_ELIOTT stops for a while and sits down by the canal edge with his feet dangling mindlessly to draw a bit. He soon gets frustrated by his pencil and stops. He takes out his phones and takes a few pictures to help him put the scenery in front of him into colors later on. A message pops up on the screen._

**From NIC to ELIOTT : Hey, d'you know if Lucas is free on Wednesday at lunchtime?**

**From ELIOTT to NIC : I'm going to give you his number so you two can set up your little dates without me.**

_ELIOTT gets up and resumes his walk in the neighborhood, still checking Nic's texts._

**From NIC to ELIOTT : That'd be best tbh**

**Kidding, you're invited too**

**But really it's Lucas I want for now**

**From ELIOTT to NIC : Wtf?? Don't even think about it.**

**From NIC to ELIOTT : Oh and his friends too.**

**From ELIOTT to NIC: Ok now you've lost me.**

_As the dots let ELIOTT know NIC is sending a longer message, he enters a shop only to exit it a few minutes later with his totebag sitting a bit heavier on his shoulder._

**From NIC to ELIOTT :** **I need taste testers within Lucas and his friends' age range for my new recipes. And they don't have class on Wednesday afternoons which is perfect. Free of charge, of course.**

**FROM ELIOTT to NIC : You're offering free food to teenagers and don't know if they'll be in?** 😂

**I'll check with Lucas but it should be fine**

**We'll bring people**

**From NIC to ELIOTT : Neat! Thanks man**

_ELIOTT pockets his phone and starts walking towards LUCAS' flat._

**SEQUENCE 3 — INT. LUCAS' ROOM - FLATSHARE — DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT enters the silent room balancing a tray and shuts the door with his heal behind him. He drops the tray on the desk and assesses it quickly : pancakes, different pastries, two glasses of orange juice and the tiniest bouquet of daffodils, one he bought on his way to the flat. He sits at the edge of the bed and leans down to press his lips against Lucas'. His boyfriend comes to with fluttering eyelids, chasing away the last remnants of sleep._

**LUCAS  
** _(opening his eye wide all of a sudden)_

Oh fuck, how late am I?

**ELIOTT  
** _(with a reassuring smile)_

It's Sunday, Lucas.

_ELIOTT stares at LUCAS, watches as the knowledge makes its way to his brain and helps his whole body relax with relief._

**LUCAS**

Oh. Ok. Cool.

_(he closes his eyes again, ready to surrender to the sleepiness tugging at him in the next breath)_

How come you're not in bed with me then?

**ELIOTT  
** _(gesturing with glee at the tray on the desk)_

I made breakfast!

_LUCAS eyes burst open almost as fast as before and squints at ELIOTT, dubious._

**ELIOTT**

Why do you look so scared?

**LUCAS  
** _(sitting up)_

Eliott, you _**made** _breakfast.

**ELIOTT  
** _(crosses his arms over his chest and purses his lips in a pout)_

Fuck you. I'll eat everything on my own if you don't want to try it out.

_He makes a show of grabbing a pancake and shakes it underneath LUCAS' nose. He ends up folding it neatly before shoving it into his mouth._

**ELIOTT**

Mmmmh delicious. You really don't know what you're missing.

_LUCAS shakes his head, defeated, and caves in front of his boyfriend's antics._

**LUCAS**

Alright, I'll have a bite.

_ELIOTT tears a small piece of the treat and holds it to LUCAS' mouth who engulfs it directly, letting his lips linger on ELIOTT's fingertip._

**LUCAS  
** _(swallowing)_

What's the catch?

**ELIOTT  
** _(affronted)_

Fuck you!

_(not being able to resist LUCAS' stern look)_

Alright, there's pop corn in the batter. I mixed it in to replace the flour.

_LUCAS sit straighter, takes a pancake himself and chews slowly._

**LUCAS**

It's... good.

**ELIOTT**

Really?!

_LUCAS nods and ELIOTT's face lights up. He cooked something for LUCAS, something different, and LUCAS liked it. ELIOTT lets the feeling of accomplishment wash over him, warm and sweet. Playful, he leans down to take a bite directly into LUCAS' pancake who tries to fend him off and protect his prized possession by attacking ELIOTT with tickles. Laughter bubbles out of their mouts and invades the room. Soon, the rest of their breakfast lies forgotten for a while._


	3. MONDAY (6:19pm) – Talent

**MONDAY (6:19pm) - TALENT**

**SEQUENCE 4 — INT. WORKSHOP/HALLWAY — BAT. X — DAYTIME**

_In a studio open to all the students of the building, ELIOTT is sitting in front of his recent creation and stares at it. All his pastel pencils are tucked away in their case and his phone lies next to it. The picture he took the day before is displayed on the screen, helping him compare the two renditions. A girl walks over to his right._

**STUDENT**

Its...quite amazing. I can almost feel and hear the wind through the way you weaved the colors.

_(ELIOTT looks up at her. The ghost of confidence she seemed to be holding disappears in front of his eyes)_

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You forgot one of these in the lab.

_She hands him one of his rings._

**ELIOTT**

Thanks. And thank you for what you said, it's exactly what I wanted to recreate. The voice of the wind.

_(_ _with a smile)_

Not that easy to draw.

_She shrugs and mutters out a you're welcome before waving him goodbye._

_ELIOTT picks up the rest of his stuff, adjusts his bag on his shoulder and leaves the studio._

**VICTORINE**

Eliott? Do you have a minute?

_ELIOTT turns around to see VICTORINE leaning against a wall close to the room he just left._

**ELIOTT  
** _(suspicious)_

Yeah?

_She walks closer to him but something on his face or in his demeanor makes her halt in her footsteps. Rattled and not knowing how to play it off, she decides to put her hands in the pockets of her jacket._

**VICTORINE**

I saw your posts and script on IG, it's wild!

**ELIOTT**

Thanks.

_An uncomfortable silence falls heavy between them and stretches on for long seconds. VICTORINE seems to be waiting for ELIOTT to engage in the conversation, which he doesn't. She insists anyway._

**VICTORINE**

Is it true you're going to be published?

**ELIOTT**

I'm sorry, what?

**VICTORINE  
** _(with a patronizing voice, as if to explain something very easy to an equally simple mind)_

An assistant editor from Dargaud followed you on your personal account, right?

**ELIOTT  
** _(not impressed)_

I don't think it's any of your business, Victoria?

**VICTORINE  
** _(lips tight)_

It's Victorine.

**ELIOTT  
** _(still not impressed)_

I don't think it's any of your business, Victorine?

**VICTORINE**

I'm, I'm happy for you that's all. It's cool that people are noticing your talent.

**ELIOTT**

You mean you're happy  _people are noticing the talent you didn't think I had two months ago_ ?

_VICTORINE's confidence shatters a little. She sways on one foot, then the other, crosses her arms on her chest to shield herself and regain some momentum._

**VICTORINE  
** _(voice sugary sweet and sickening to ELIOTT's ears)_

I... Listen, I'm sorry we got off the wrong foot, you and I. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just, it's war out there, you know? I was just trying to stay on top. Maybe I could help you out, give you a hand so you'll forgive me? D'you need help or your boards or your scripts?

_ELIOTT laughs, cold and brief._

**ELIOTT**

Do you really think it's going to work? Are you really that confident or do you just take me for a fool?

_(he takes out a cigarette of its pack and shoves it between his lips, ready to go and be done with her)_

I'd rather burn Polaris with my own hands than to see it fall between yours, especially when the only interest there's into it for you is your own.

**VICTORINE  
** _(she frowns, too strong for ELIOTT to believe her)_

I don't understand. I offered my help, I don't need yours.

**ELIOTT**

So you really think I'm an idiot then.

_(deeming this conversation not worthy of any more of his time, he shakes his head and catches the fag between his fingers)_

You think I don't know you're looking for a way in to get your apprentice licence? That you just happen to be a Larcenet fan who, would you believe it, published half of his stuff there? Not like you have other conversation topics.

You know what? You're very talented, even I can admit that. Too bad you ruin everything by being such a bitch, Victoria.

_Cutting their meeting short, ELIOTT turns around and vanishes at the corner of the hallway._


	4. WEDNESDAY (1:27pm) – Brothers and sisters

**WEDNESDAY (1:27pm) – BROTHERS AND SISTERS**

**SEQUENCE 5 — INT. KITCHEN LAB — DAYTIME**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hft0p6Qdjww ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hft0p6Qdjww)

_NIC, JO and a young woman ELIOTT hasn't met yet are standing behind a glowing and brand new professional kitchen counter. Facing them are sitting at a huge tasting table : ELIOTT, LUCAS, ARTHUR, ALEXIA, YANN, BASILE, DAPHNÉ, CHLOÉ, MANON, IMANE, EMMA and for some reason ELIOTT still hasn't figured out, MIKA and LISA._

**NIC**

Thank you all for coming. For those who don't know me yet, I'm Nic and I own the food truck you might have seen sometimes outside of the school. Next to me are Jo, who works with me and Noee, an apprentice at this lab they were kind enough to let us use for the day. Please make sure to face Noee and to enunciate every word clearly, or sign if you know how to. Oh and try to avoid talking to Jo altogether since she'll only answer by throwing anything your way.

_(illustrating his words, he catches a sponge flying into his face)_

It's crucial that you be 100% honest, so be as specific as you can on what you liked and disliked on the note cards we gave you.

_For over an hour, their team is busy at the stove, preparing the various dishes the whole table dive into all the while discussing about it. The tasting eventually comes to an end but they all remain seated, scraping at the bottom of their plates for more._

_ARTHUR and NOEE have migrated to a corner of the room, shaking with laughter as she tries to teach him to sign. ELIOTT, BASILE and ALEXIA watch them from afar._

**ELIOTT**

I thought he said he wasn't allowed outside on his own?

**ALEXIA**

Yeah no that's his Dad but since he's away for work, his Mom let him join us and made me promise to stay with him. When I told her we were all there she didn't even blink.

_Across the room, they see NOEE catching ARTHUR's hands to correct his gestures. If her smile is any indication, her new student isn't doing very well but she seems pleased nonetheless._

**BASILE  
** _(talking ALEXIA while nodding at the duo)_

You seem...okay with this?

**ALEXIA**

Any reason why I shouldn't?

**BASILE**

I mean, did something ever happen between you two?

**ALEXIA**

I think we kissed, what, three times last year. There was no spark, do you know what I mean? No chemistry. Nothing. We decided we'd be better off as friends. Brother and sister almost. And to be honest I like being single, it's great. I'm happy.

_(she looks around her, gathering her thoughts)_

I just think people shouldn't be so obsessed by the idea of being in a relationship, you know? There's more to life than being in love. And there are so many different kinds of love, I want to explore that too.

_A while later, we find ELIOTT with YANN. All the plates are empty except for one but the room is still buzzing with joy and shared laughs._

**YANN**

It's a bit weird, don't you think?

**ELIOTT**

What?

**YANN**

Your best friend and my best friend.

_It's hard not to notice what's happening in front of them in the middle of the kitchen. With no sense of logic whatsoever, just a few seconds before the guys were having a very normal, very boring talk, and are now engaging in a duel on horseback. LUCAS, mounting NIC and holding a spatula, fights off MIKA, himself armed with a ladle and perched on LISA's back. They flail around in a cacophony of limbs and movements, not hesitating to cheat their way to victory._

**ELIOTT**

I like it.

_They fight some more before they all agree to sign a peace treaty and shake on it by eating a pickle dipped into some chestnut cream. They decide in the blink of an eye to join forces (and cooking ustensiles) to attack the rest of the group until MIKA tries to assault ELIOTT and LUCAS deflects his attack with his spatula. He holds MIKA at knifepoint, or spatula point really, eyes sending out serious threats._

**LUCAS**

As long as I live and breathe, harm shall never come to this man, Lord Mikaline.

_MIKA drops his ladle in defeat and NIC kneels to let a triumphant LUCAS kiss ELIOTT. Everyone claps to salute the end of the battle._

**SEQUENCE 6 — EXT. OUTER COURTYARD — DAYTIME**

_JO and NOEE are still inside the kitchen lab, cleaning the place up. BASILE, DAPHNÉ, LUCAS and YANN have gathered in a corner outside and are chatting with ease. The rest of the group is already gone. NIC steps out, and joins ELIOTT in front of the lab entrance to take him his arms, giving him a hug._

**NIC**

Thanks for coming man. And thank you for bringing everyone.

**ELIOTT**

Are you kidding? We should be thanking _you_! Everything was so great!

_(he breaks away from the hug to meet NIC's eyes)_

...apart maybe from that weird green mousse?

_Laughter bubbles out of their mouths._

**NIC**

Yeah about that, sorry I didn't have much time to check in on you. Lucas' friends are... a lot to handle, when all together and in such a small space.

**ELIOTT**

They're his family.

**NIC**

They're yours too now, you know.

_ELIOTT turns around to face their way and watch them, unnoticed. LUCAS and BASILE are looking at something on YANN's phone. DAPHNE doesn't seem to care much for what they put their focus on, too busy braiding LUCAS' hair. His boyfriend has been complaining for some days now that his hair's grown too long, whining even more about ELIOTT doing everything in his power (begging and pouting, lots of begging and pouting, and a long list of what he likes to do with said hair) to prevent LUCAS from cutting it._

**ELIOTT**

You're right. I think I needed to find my own place before I could see the one I already had with them.

**NIC**

A little birdy told me you did find it. At the 276. With two hotties.

**ELIOTT**

Oh my _God_ , is it even possible to have a personal life in this town without everyone babbling about it? The two hotties, as you called them, were just Lucille and Sofiane. They're old friends of mine. Or more like, my ex and a friend, to whom I shoudl've reached out way sooner if you really want to know. I'm pretty sure you'd love them. Maybe not to the point where you'd take them knight fighting but...

**NIC**

Lucas is special.

_(he shrugs)_

You know you're welcome at the parlor anytime you feel like it and with whoever you want, right? Two of my clients are still waiting for you to draw them their next tattoos, been pestering me about it ever since they saw the drawings you left on the counter.

**ELIOTT**

I'll come by next week, I promise.

**NIC**

Are we still on for Friday?

**ELIOTT**

Yes.

_They hug again briefly before NIC goes back to the kitchen and ELIOTT walks over to LUCAS and the group._


	5. THURSDAY (5:35pm) – Outside the box

**THURSDAY (5:35pm) – OUTSIDE THE BOX**

**SEQUENCE 7 — EXT. STREET — DAYTME**

_ELIOTT is walking down a street, leaving the school behind him. Focused on the screen of his phone, he doesn't notice right away MADAME ANDRÉ standing in front of a street art mural, spreading on several meters of concrete. Outside of the academic context, she appears differently to ELIOTT. He stops next to her._

**ELIOTT  
** _(with a nod of the chin towards the mural)_

So, how d'you like it?

**MADAME ANDRÉ**

I'm not exactly sure.

**ELIOTT**

How can you not be exactly sure? Does it make you feel something or not?

_She laughs._

**MADAME ANDRÉ**

It should be as simple as that, don't you think?

**ELIOTT  
** _(shrugging)_

No idea. I mean, you're the one with the degree teaching about it.

_She shakes her head._

**MADAME ANDRÉ**

It doesn't mean anything outside of the school walls. And even in there, it's always up for debate, given our line of work. I think I'd forgotten about it until you stepped foot into my class.

**ELIOTT**

Me?

**MADAME ANDRÉ  
** _(she smiles at him with a nod)_

Teaching for so long at a high school... I think I'd stopped thinking outside the box, stopped looking for the bigger picture. I'd even stopped painting altogether.

**ELIOTT**

And you got back into it?

**MADAME ANDRÉ**

I did. The night you handed back your first assignment. There's something very universal, and at the same time very new, in your way of approaching art, Eliott. And you're the same way. It's very much obvious in your schoolwork, and in what you're doing on the internet too. Undeniable, even in the way it's sometimes flawed.

_(she seems to enjoy the look of surprise on ELIOTT's face)_

Oh yes, teachers have been gossiping about it for a week now.

**ELIOTT**

I'm, I'm not sure what to say. But thank you, because I learned so much thanks to you. Even if bothered the hell out of me to hear it, I needed it a lot, especially what you said about my technique. I still do, probably.

**MADAME ANDRÉ  
** _(angling her body to look at the mural again)_

You know what? I think I kind of like street art, after all.

_ELIOTT follows her gaze to stare at the mural too but is distracted by his phone, vibrating in his pocket and forcing him to look down._

**FROM LUCAS to ELIOTT : Can you buy some popcorn on your way over?**

**Oh and some of your almond shampoo too. We've run out and I need to wash my hair!!**

**ELIOTT**

Sorry Ma'dam, I have to go.

_She laughs again, kind._

**MADAME ANDRÉ**

Go, I'm well aware you have better ways to spend your evening than to chat with your teacher.

**ELIOTT**

Have a lovely evening Ma'am!

_She reciprocates the wish and ELIOTT walks away, pulling out his phone to answer LUCAS' text with a smile._


	6. FRIDAY (7:07pm) - Mama

**FRIDAY (7:07pm) - MAMA**

**SEQUENCE 8 — INT. MEETING ROOM — NIGHTTIME**

_The different meeting attendees are starting to gather in the room and look for available seats. Some chairs are lined up in neat rows, waiting to be filled. ELIOTT and his MOTHER are still standing up in a corner of the room, immersed in a conversation._

**MOTHER**

Are you sure about this Eliott? I don't have to, if you don't want me to. It's okay.

**ELIOTT**

I don't mind, I promise. I'm not ashamed of it, and it can make you understand what happened to you and help you move forward then, really, I'm okay.

_His MOTHER takes him into her arms and cradles him against her for a while._

**ELIOTT**

I'm proud of you, Mom.

**MOTHER**

Oh Eliott, I'm very proud of you too.

_The meeting moderator announces the beginning of the session and gestures for the belated guests to quickly sit on the last empty chairs. After a few minutes of general introduction on how the meeting is going to go, she calls for ELIOTT's MOTHER to stand and speak. His mom gets up and walks to the front of the room, facing the small but attentive audience. As she starts talking to introduce herself, her speech is interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing in the background, very low not to disturb the ongoing speaker. It takes ELIOTT a few seconds to realize his MOTHER is now speaking with a small smile tilting her mouth. He suddenly notices his FATHER was the one to enter the room. They make eye contact briefly and exchange a quick wave._

**MOTHER**

I've been drinking for 4 years now, even if I realized I was an alcoholic just a few weeks ago. To me it just felt like... sadness. And that sadness was sometimes so hard to bear, it would consume me whole. Alcohol was never the problem. Alcohol was...  _**is** _ the only escape I found to be free of the choking feeling that wouldn't let me go, every second of every day.

_She stops and takes a breaks, looking for ELIOTT's eyes in the crowd. He nods at her, willing to cheer her on._

**MOTHER (CONT’D)**

4 years ago, my son tried to commit suicide and I never managed to accept it. I still don't know if I'll ever be able to, I'm not sure _how_ I ever could.

For a while, I blamed Eliott,

_(She halts again for a second before resuming with a newborn smile, pride pouring out of her every word)_

Eliott, he's my son.

It's not easy for me to admit what I'm about to say, probably because it's the one thing I'm most ashamed of in my life, but... I blamed him for my addiction. Sometimes, when the alcohol takes over and clouds my judgement, I still do. What's worse than that is, in the end, he believed it too. I'm so happy he's here with us tonight because I finally have the chance to tell him what I should've told him a long, long time ago : Eliott, it wasn't your fault. It  _is_ not your fault and I'm so, so sorry that I managed to convince you otherwise.

_Their eyes meet again, wetness gathering above their waterlines. ELIOTT won't let his MOTHER out of his sight, intently staring at her, even when her eyes leave his to meet her husband's. ELIOTT is suddenly torn between the encompassing love he feels for her, the last waves of bitterness that come and go for what he hopes is the last time, and bright, unexpected relief._

**MOTHER (CONT’D)**

I blamed my husband, too. Because at the time, to me, he was avoiding the truth, he didn't want to admit I was right, that my reaction, my way of coping after what we'd been through was the right one. Had he seen what was flashing through my mind, had he felt everything I was feeling... Had he been experiencing the same trials I was, then how could he stay sober? How could anyone? That's why I started drinking. It wasn't my fault, I just didn't have a _choice_.

Now, it's often myself that I blame. It feels like I deserve it, for a while at least. I was so lost in my own pain, so blind, that I tried to make something that had absolutely nothing to do with me, about me. I should have never acted that way, and I regret it deeply. Just like most of the things I've ever done while I was drunk.

A month ago, I got into an ugly fight with a 17 year-old boy. No, I attacked a 17 year-old  _innocent_ boy for no reason. Or maybe I did have a reason, one I'm not ready to come to terms with yet. In more aspects than one, that boy made me face everything I'd covered up very carefully about myself. It wasn't easy to let go of my convenience and of the fake sensation of being the almighty one that being an adult gave me, to admit that a teenager could be wiser and more mature, more in tune with his emotions. You also have to know that my son  _**adores** _ this boy. He's completely gone for him.

_A few laughs erupt around the room that ELIOTT's MOTHER follow with a smile of her own before her face morphs into seriousness again._

**MOTHER (CONT’D)**

I hate myself for hurting someone that matters so much to my son. And I hate myself for tarnishing and afterwards straining their relationship, even if, once again they showed more strength and maturity than I'd have thought possible at the time.

I haven't had a single drop since that night. I'm not sure if it's something to be proud of yet, but I wish to be able to follow that path with all my heart.

_Her last words are barely out and not letting the moderator open her mouth to thank her for sharing her experience that ELIOTT's MOTHER has a very unprompted yet somehow natural reaction : she runs straight into her husband's arms._


	7. FRIDAY (8:47pm) - Symphony

**FRIDAY (8:47pm) - SYMPHONY**

**SEQUENCE 9 — EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE SHOW VENUE — NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT is standing outside the venue, which doors have been open for a while now, away from the crowd pressing inside with different degrees of rush. The energy coursing through the moving bodies bounces in the air, palpable, and tickles ELIOTT from head to toe who welcomes the feeling with delight. The devouring urge to jump around and dance doesn't worry him a bit. He knows it's the joy making his blood sing, inviting him to jump around and dance too._

_He tries to pick out LUCAS in the sea of people, one eye on the screen of his phone and the other squinting at the alley leading to the venue. The show is about to start which means LUCAS should already be here. ELIOTT lets a few seconds trickle down and quickly sends a new text joining the other one he sent several minutes ago, having stayed unanswered too. He barely has time to raise his head and look up before he can see LUCAS approaching behind a group of frenzied people, worried about being late. His hair is a mess thanks to the wind and his cheeks are tainted pink because of the way he might have sprinted to get to ELIOTT. ELIOTT's face lights up and a smile springs to his lips when their eyes meet._

**LUCAS**

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I'm late. Yann's an idiot, but you know that already, and then the subway fucked up and...

**ELIOTT**

You're here.

_ELIOTT takes LUCAS' face in his hands and ever so gently brushes their lips together, without any sign of taking things further, without any expectations or pressure. They brush, delicate and easy, more gentle than the stroke of a feather. ELIOTT wets his mouth with the tip of his tongue, touching LUCAS' own lips in the process and still, they keep the kiss chaste. ELIOTT puts his weight on his right foot behind him, leaving the tiniest space between their faces. He closes his eyes and inhales, reopening them as he breathes out. His gaze falls directly into LUCAS' with deep, almost fierce tenderness. He holds LUCAS' eyes prisoner during long seconds and lets the million letters, words he treasures inside of him come alive behind his own eyes, wishing them out for LUCAS to read._

**LUCAS**

Me too, Eliott.

_They share a large smile, ecstatic and giddy, eyes shining with glee._

**ELIOTT  
** _(slipping his hand into LUCAS')_

Shall we?

_He tugs LUCAS after him and they go into the venue together, almost running and not slowing down to pick up their tickets, not letting go._

**SEQUENCE 10 — INT. SHOW VENUE — NIGHTTIME**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKGPqZnTUEY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKGPqZnTUEY)

_ELIOTT and LUCAS are making their way through the crowd, hands still clasped tight together. The room has just turned dark and everyone is now pressing forwards to get closer to the stage. Everyone but two young women at the back of the room, staring at the huge « Be » logo hanging above the set with skeptical looks painted all over their faces, looking like they're most likely to leave rather than join the stifling crowd at any second._

**ELIOTT  
** _(shouting over the loud music)_

Nic said they were at the bar downstairs!

_It only takes them a few seconds to spot NIC, JO and other people ELIOTT already met in passing once or twice. LUCAS recognizes some faces he saw the night they met up at the 276. They exchange quick words and brief embraces._

**NIC**

Alright, less chit chat and more beer, young padawans, please and thank you.

_NIC starts distributing the dozens of plastic cups he just bought himself. They toast eagerly, cheerful and loud, making a bit of foam trickle down their knuckles as their glasses clash together. Their smiles are infectious. LUCAS is down to his second sip when something catches his attention in the distance above ELIOTT's shoulder._

**LUCAS**

Lucille is here.

_ELIOTT doesn't turn around immediately to look in the direction LUCAS is pointing at with his chin. He puts his cup still full of beer on the stool to free his hand and catch LUCAS' and lock their gazes at the same time, making sure to have his full attention._

**ELIOTT**

Are you  _**sure** _ you're okay with her being here ?

**LUCAS  
** _(he holds ELIOTT's hand up to his lips to drop a kiss on the back, reassuring)_

I told you, I don't mind. I'm glad even, that you told me about it  _**and** _ that you invited her. I'm okay. And even if I wasn't, it would my problem to deal with, not yours.

_ELIOTT gets lost into LUCAS' gaze for the second time tonight. He opens his mouth only to be interrupted by LUCILLE who finally arrives next to them. ELIOTT offers her a quick hug, not lingering. LUCILLE then turns to LUCAS and smiles at him, extending a hand. LUCAS doesn't think twice before reaching out and shakes it. ELIOTT takes a few steps backwards to grab his glass, still waiting for him on the stool. LUCILLE and LUCAS start up a conversation he can't make out with all the background noise. NIC and JO join them._

**JO**

Is it me or did the mood suddenly shift when this young lady arrived?

**ELIOTT**

She's actually my ex.

**JO  
** _(stunned by the revelation)_

Wow. That's...

_(she turns around and her eyes sweep between LUCAS and LUCILLE)_

Wow.

**ELIOTT**

I know.

_After finishing her conversation with LUCAS, LUCLLE puts her attention to ELIOTT._

**LUCILLE**

I don't know if you saw but Sofiane texted us, they should be here soon.

_She doesn't have the time to finish her sentence that IMANE, SOFIANE and IDRISS emerge from the crowd and make their way to them. A new round of people introducing themselves occupies the group for the next minutes. ELIOTT ends up in IDRISS' arms while NIC hands out one of his last few cups to SOFIANE. They bump glasses before even exchanging names._

_Two more songs are played before they finally decide to step away from the bar and progress to the middle of the room. The usual units have split and are now mingling with the others. LUCAS is at this point more busy listening than engaging in a debate between IMANE and JO. NIC starts dancing, and soon every member of their group is doing the same._

_Before he can go too far, ELIOTT's fingers wrap around LUCAS' wrist, pulling him in. He circles his shoulders with both arms and molds their bodies even closer, each intake of oxygen bumping onto the other's chest. They don't kiss, they don't angle their faces to look at each other either._

**ELIOTT  
** _(whispering into LUCAS' ear)_

Lucas.

_(LUCAS wraps the fingers of his left hand around ELIOTT's forearm, digging into the warm flesh. He already knows what ELIOTT is about to say)_

I love you.

_When LUCAS answers, the calm, the assurance and absolute trust bleeding out of his voice fill ELIOTT whole in a single breath._

**LUCAS**

I know.

_They join the others then, no longer attached and having put some distance between them. LUCAS is gravitating somewhere around and ELIOTT cherishes the certainty, just like LUCAS does with ELIOTT. It doesn't matter that he can't see or hear him. It doesn't matter that, in a sudden crowd movement, they lose sight of each other, because they lock eyes over someone's shoulder the next ticking second. And the knowledge, absolved of the need of proof and simply enhanced by the neverending experience of its truth, like the promise of dawn is always kept by the rising sun, is enough for ELIOTT._

_He bounces up and down. He dances, losing himself into the beat. Sometimes with LUCAS, sometimes with his friends, sometimes on his own. Every time, with everyone and with every step he takes, he feels good. As they're all dancing to the beat shouted out by the big speakers hanging on from the ceiling, the music quiets down in ELIOTT's ears. In his mind plays an entirely different sound._

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wib3nJOsb3Q ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wib3nJOsb3Q)

_Note after note, ELIOTT relaxes. Whites after whites and blacks after blacks, he lets the sensations invade him and help his mind wander. Each strand of thought he can feel taking shape fades in the air, running free of his hold with newly found directions. They're not sentences, plagued by heavy consonants and the inevitable abyss of their finality._

_They're measures, with colors blooming to life between breaths and incandescent light bursting out in the rare pulses of silence. The melody unfolds in several partitions, some of them with meaningless staves, and others so powerful they overthrow its course entirely. There's a measure for the paper he has to hand in by Tuesday and he still hasn't started but, as some kind of miracle, was just filled with the perfect inspiration to do so. A measure for a new tattoo, for him, for someone else, for a stranger._ _A measure for his parents and the vivid image of their embrace replaying in his head. A measure for the scene happening in front of him, at this very second, as he looks at all the people around him. A measure for the idea of a flat shared with LUCAS, the upcoming year or maybe the one after, a shoe box sized flat but a place they will call their_ _home._ _One of the last measures ringing for Polaris, mapping the outlines of an ending, an ending he'd never thought about before and to his surprise, an ending that leaves him utterly satisfied._

_The last vibrating measure, when it comes, only draws out its own ghost, fuzzy and indistinct, clouds of smoke vanishing through the lines of the stave. But in its inevitable conclusion resonates the whole creation, the whole symphony in its ten movements that leave ELIOTT with the exact same feeling as the final note dies._

_And in the silence that follows, the majesty of the quiet eclipsing all the noise and the hardships, in the quiet realization that dawns on him, ELIOTT is faced with a new truth. He can see himself so clear in this moment; a version of an ELIOTT he’d hoped and prayed for but never dared imagine would one day be the reality of himself. Rooted deep in normalcy._

_Tethered to the earth, anchored to the universe._

**[END CREDITS]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmh… Hi?
> 
> The main goal was to immerse you as best as possible in the story so I avoided talking in the notes until then. Now that it’s over, I’m going to take two minutes to talk to you. Or two hours, who knows.
> 
> Most of what I want to say is thank you. Thank you, thank you, thousands of thank yous. Thank you to all of you who showed interest in the story right from the beginning, thank you to all of you who have joined the ongoing aventure and thank you to all of you who have read the episodes all at once just right now, or whol will in the future. Thanks for the hits, thanks for the kudos, thanks for the likes and the RT on Twitter, thanks for the comments everywhere, thanks for the DMs. Thank you for your words, for trusting me enough to share your thoughts and sometimes your own personal experience when Eliott’s story was mirroring your own. Thank you because you all gave a whole new dimension to this story.
> 
> A very special thanks to all the Bulles (or the bubbles, I guess), who where the firsts to comment and support this story. Who also were the first ones to ask for a whole season instead of just one episode like it was planned at the start.
> 
> The biggest and deepest thank you to Lou who has translated this whole season and done so much more. Thank you for being so fucking talented, both in writing and in English (and in writing in English). I didn’t hesitate a second before giving you my baby and that says a lot. You know I wouldn’t have done it with just anyone or without being sure you would care for it as it was your own — and maybe even more that. Thank you for encouraging me, for pushing me, for yelling at me so I'd write faster..ish. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for working in impossible time without any lack of quality to make sure the episodes go up right on time. Thank you for loving Eliott and this season as much as I do. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Koala, rum and all the salted caramel of the world on you.
> 
> Maxence… If, one day, you stumble around here, I’ve already said almost everything in that letter attached to the first episode that is maybe still waiting on your desk. But it makes sense to say it again, after all these 10 episodes. Eliott was well written but he wouldn’t have been half of what he has become if it weren’t for you. Thank you not only for loving your job exactly like you do but for also having the generosity to give all of yourself to your character. Thank you for being the kind of artist who inspires others to create. I don’t know how likely it is but if you read all of the 10 episodes right now, I really hope I didn’t ruin the character for you. …and I would have loved to see you giving life to my words.
> 
> Eliott, my baby bro. I’m so happy and grateful to have crossed your path. There are no words to express how incredibly proud of you I am. It doesn’t matter that I was the one writing the story, I was still impress by how strong, how brave and how kind you are. I don’t know in which parallel universe you end up being able to read this, but I hope you’re not to mad at me for borrowing your story. I’m sorry for all of what I’ve put you through. My intention was never to make you suffer but only to help you grow. Please tell Lucas I’m equally proud of him.
> 
> This whole season, between the writing, the translating, the live posting and the social media content, has been a very ambitious project to set up for me. It has started almost one year ago. Since then, it has been a large part of my life and even bigger part of my thoughts. I’m very proud of the final product, of all of the topics we have covered, all the messages we have delivered. I’m very proud of the public we have reached and touched.
> 
> If you want to keep talking about the season or anything else, you'll find me here, on Twitter @eliottseason_ or on Tumblr @alittlefrenchtree :)
> 
> One last time. Thank you. Thank you so much.
> 
> And more importantly, take care of yourself.
> 
> And Lou aka the best translator ever has also something to say :) :
> 
> "This is it then! I'm happy to have been a part of this journey and to have been able to help you all be one too, the best I could. This will remain very close to my heart for a long time so once again, thank you to your amazing author for allowing me to join her on this adventure. PS : now help me convince her to write the deleted scenes of this season we deserve :D »
> 
> (don’t listen to her, I need 6 months of rest and sleep before being able to think about anything Elu related)
> 
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
